


Peccata Mea

by The_Scarlet_Speedster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Evil Snoke, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt No Comfort, Kylo and Hux hate each other, Other, POV Kylo Ren, Rivalry, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Speedster/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Speedster
Summary: Self-reflection often does not yield a gentle realization. A brief moment where Kylo contemplates the reality of the situation as  Starkiller base implodes. It is on the brink of death that he discovers his deepest regret.





	Peccata Mea

Eyelashes laden with snowflakes fluttered languidly as the dark eyes beneath them fell in and out of focus. The forest had grown dark as the night drew on or, at least the illusion of night that was cast by the weaponized planet after it had absorbed the last remnants of energy from a gaseous yellow dwarf star. 

Ancient pine trees bowed as their great roots were ripped from beneath them and majestic snowcapped mountain ranges crumbled into countless fragments as they were pushed and pulled toward the gapping, bottomless fissure at the planet’s core. The monstrosity grew outward like a rampant cancer, leaving the forest to groan in agony as the as the planet sunk in and began to collapse on itself. 

Blotches of dark red tainted the purity of the freshly fallen snow as the winds of destruction howled through the icy forest. 

Weak, shaky breaths where exhaled by pink cheeks and chapped lips as blood seeped out from a bow caster wound to the left side of the abdominal cavity. The rise and fall of the dark apprentice’s chest was shallow as each agonizing breath was drawn in.

The wounds inflicted from the lightsaber duel against the fledging scavenger girl burned with an intensity equal to that of the bitter winter winds that whipped against the man’s face and encrusted it with snowflakes. His shaking limbs were too injured to obey him and attempt chasing after the girl as she made her escape into the forest on the opposite side of the fissure. He was left supine on a snow bank and waited for the inevitable fate that was to become him as the fissure grew.

He had no fear accepting death. His strong connection to the force had taught him long ago that there was balance in all things. Life and death were no different. However, there was much the young man regretted. 

The dark apprentice he closed his eyes, thinking of the things left undone and of the things that never should have been done, as he patiently waited for death to welcome him home with open arms. Yet all his patience was for naught because it was not death that awaited him, but rather an indulgent sneer so submersed in conceited exuberance that Ren wished he had passed into the void. 

“I warned you Ren, not to let your ambitions get in the way of the mission.”

The General’s lips twisted up into a cruel smile as his comment was met with a pained groan in response, the meaning of the words swirling around his head with the flurry of snowflakes and smoke that rose from the growing fissure. It was no secret that Hux had long wished to be rid of him and now, bleeding out in the snow his body was too damaged to do anything but submit to the bleak knowledge that he would die by the hand of a man he utterly despised. A pathetic fate.

The man snapped his fingers and two troopers went to grab the apprentice by his arms, one trooper on each side. Armored gloves wrapped around his biceps and pulled him up until he was resting on his knees, the snow crunching beneath his weight. The sound of boots moving through the snow and the distorted outline of the General shifted as until he stood before Kylo. Fingers curled around his chin, capturing his face and forcing his head up until he was met by light eyes filled with sadistic mirth.

“Don’t die on me now,” his voice purred, laced with mock fondness as his grip tightened. “Supreme Leader Snoke sent me to fetch you. I’d be a shame if he lost his favorite pet.”

Kylo’s greatest regret was not having the strength to murder Hux where he stood and watch the man’s lifeless corpse fall into the fiery abyss engulfing the planet. The last image that flickered across his vision before he slipped into unconsciousness was the general sending a communication to Snoke.


End file.
